The Controllers are Found
by Asyra-da-Morpher
Summary: Th servers are, the Seven chaos, chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart, the controller is the one that unifies the Chaos.What if the Master emerald wasn't the controller? What if it were seven girls my friends and I . And, what if we the Sonic te


_**

* * *

**_

The Controllers Are Found

_YAY! My first story to be submitted! Any who, I'm sure you people read the summary (you might also want to read my profile so you know a little bit about the characters…). Anyways, I leave Seri to do the disclaimer._

_**Seri:** Thank you Asyra! And to start…_

_**Val:** Blah, Blah, Blah! Boring! You're turning this into something more complicated than rocket science!_

_**Seri:** I didn't even say anything yet…_

_**Val:** SEE! SHE'S DOING IT AGAIN!_

_**Seri:** …_

_**Val:** SCIENTIFIC SILENCE! (Attacks Seri mercilessly)_

_**Midnite:** I'll do it. Asyra da Morpher doesn't own the chaos emeralds, Sonic and Co., or anything related to Sonic. They belong to Sega. She does however; own herself and unfortunately, the rest of us._

_**Asyra:** Uhhh… thanks guys. Anyway, enjoy my ficcie! _

It was a peaceful day in Mystic Ruins. The sky was so blue; it hurt just to look at it. Birds singing, flowers blooming, it was the perfect spring day…

But the peaceful silence was rudely interrupted by a loud droning overhead. There to behold to all was a G.U.N war aircraft (kind of like Eggman's in Sonic Heroes…). Inside were thousands of people on the aircraft, including prisoners. Six of those people were none other than Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Rouge (they weren't prisoners though). They had been there for at least an hour now, not knowing what they were going to do here. This had tested their patience, especially that of Shadow's.

"This is really getting on my nerves," said Sonic, "What's taking them so long?"

And as if on cue, a man in uniform came in. From the looks of all his badges, he seemed to be the Captain of the ship. He had blonde hair and green eyes, his eyes had a look of all seriousness in them.

"I'm glad all of you made it," said the captain, "I'm hoping all of you know why we're here."

"Sorry Captain," said Shadow sarcastically, "But I believe you neglected to say anything about the matter for the past hour."

Shadow still hadn't gotten over what G.U.N had done at the ARK over 50 years ago.

"Excuse my forgetfulness, but I had important matters to attend to. You know how stubborn prisoners are, right?" replied the captain with a smile playing on his face, "Now, back to the matter at hand."

He walked over to the table in the middle of the room. He pressed a button and the table folded back to behold a chaos emerald, the purple one to be exact.

"As I'm sure you all know, an emerald had gone missing after an excavation had successfully found it," explained the captain.

The others nodded in there understanding. It had been all over the news two months ago. The red one had been stolen in the dead of the night. It made a complete commotion. Many people had blamed Shadow for it, thus the reason for some of his bitterness lately. But they soon realized that the thief looked more like Sonic, and had been a girl. Then people started suspecting Amy. But the thought didn't last long. She was too innocent, and in their opinion, weak, to do something like that.

"We believe to have caught the person responsible," the captain continued, "She had this emerald with her and is on this ship as we speak."

"Are you sure she didn't just find the emerald?" Amy asked.

"At this point, we aren't willing to take our chances," the captain answered.

"In other words, you want to look like you're actually getting somewhere," said Shadow bitterly.

"We believe we are, now, shall I continue?"

Everyone nodded and he continued.

"She says her name is Asyra, but we are doing some blood tests right now to confirm it. She fits the description of the thief very well, so I suggest being very careful around her…"

"What do you mean?" asked Knuckles "Are we just here to baby sit an accused thief until you confirm she's the one you're looking for?"

"To put it simply, yes," said the captain, "And some of you must protect the chaos emerald as well. Do you have any questions?"

They shook their heads and the captain bid them good day.

"How is it we go from saving the world to babysitting?" askedKnuckles annoyed.

"Well, if they had to call for us, I'd think it'd be at least a little challenging… right Sonic?" asked Tails.

"I guess," replied the sapphire hedgehog.

"Let's break up into teams then," said Rouge, "Sonic, Shadow, and Amy can protect the chaos emerald, and Knuckles, Tails and I can keep an eye on the girl, any questions?"

The team shook their heads.

"Alright then, let's go," said Knuckles as they headed towards the dungeon area.

* * *

**_With Tails Knuckles and Rouge_**

They had finally reached the dungeon room. There were a good thousand cells inside. But they had no trouble finding it, seeing that there werefifteen guards in front of one cell. When they walked into the cell, they saw the girl the Captain was telling them about. She was a hedgehog that looked very much like Amy. But her color was a little lighter than Sonic's. Her eye's were a dreamy purple that made her look like she was daydreaming. Too calm for someone who was in jail.

"Who are you?" she asked calmly, her voice was soft, but clear.

"I'm Rouge, this is Knuckles and Tails," replied Rouge.

"Why are you here?" the girl asked, "To babysit me? Thanks but I can take care of myself."

"I wish we weren't, but we're also here to interogate you," said Tails, "What's your name?"

"Asyra," she replied, "I don't see what the point is. Those soldiers already came in here to interogate me, and steal my chaos emerald.

"Did you steal that emerald?" asked Rouge.

"No," Asyra answered, "And even if I did, do you really think I would tell you?"

"Listen, Kid!" exclaimed Knuckles, "None of us really want to be here ok? But we have a job to do. So the sooner you answer the damn questions, the sooner we can all go back to where we belong!"

Asyra looked at her hands. Her eyes suddenly changed from the dreamypurple to a poisonous green. This surprised the others and they all took a step back.

"Funny," she replied, "I have a job to do, too..."

_ And I'm going to leave it at that for now. I know it's really short and you probably don't get it (unless you read my profile like I told you to…) Any who, Review please! _

_Asyra da Morpher, Over and Out! _


End file.
